


【双表哥】月亮河

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Musical, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts





	【双表哥】月亮河

 

（上）

 

那个金发蓝眼的男孩，一直一直只看着你。最开始男孩不说话，你以为他只是害怕和过于虚弱。那时他那么小啊，小得连当时同样瘦弱的你都能一只手把他提起来。男孩缩在墙角，冻得嘴唇发紫，冻出裂纹的手紧紧攥着单薄衣衫的两角，用力把它们捏在一起，好像这样能让他暖和起来似的。雪落在他的身上和脸上，压得他睫毛下沉，可未被冻至僵硬的两眼还是努力向你的方向抬起，浅蓝浅蓝，像这维罗纳冰天雪地里的湖。你走过去脱下自己的外套裹在他身上给他系好。那双蓝眼睛怔怔地看着你，颤抖着却一眨不眨。你在离家门口只剩几步路的时候还是停下了。你原路折返了回去，甚至都没有先回家再给自己穿一件外套。你回到缩成一团的男孩身前。你向他伸出了手。他冻僵的胳膊用力抬起来，细小的手指握住你，蓝眼睛变得红通通，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在你给他的衣服上。你蹲下来抹抹他的眼角，你牵着他一起回家。

后来你问起他的名字，于是你知道了他为什么不说话。男孩指了指自己的嘴巴，垂着眼摇头。你惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。他不是不说话，而是不会说话。你换了一种问法，你问他有没有名字，他还是摇头。他看着你又开始颤抖，肩膀瑟缩，蓝眼睛里是无声的哀求，好像害怕自己的缺陷让你心生厌恶。

你走过去伸手揉了揉他的头发。你把自己的名字给了他。

父亲对你带回来这样一个人没有发表过多的意见。在父亲眼里这大抵不过是你捡了一个野孩子，虽然年龄小了些，还是个哑巴，却也可以当个不用付佣金的男仆，因为你家的家境远比不上亲戚卡普莱家那样殷实，没有多少可供差遣的家丁。但你从来没有把他当仆人，你在他怯生生的时候来到他身边；你教他写字；你去学一些他的惯用手势语言。你也在他被不认识的人欺负时替他出头，为他打架。在有一个常年沉迷争斗的父亲的熏陶下，这是你最擅长的部分，但你也并不总是毫发无伤，挨揍了也会流血，也会寡不敌众。

他拉住你，一个劲儿地摇头。他跪在你身前，垂着被眼泪弄湿的眼睛给你止血包扎。你不喜欢他这个姿势，他跪在那里，瘦小的身体被太多本不属于他的错压得弯曲和卑微。于是你干脆一屁股坐到了地上，和他面对面坐着，对他扯出一个笑。你摸着他的脑袋对他说你要快点长大，要变得厉害，就没有人敢欺负你。

那时的你只能教他这些，那时的你也只懂这些。他听你说话的时候总是全神贯注，大大眼窝下的蓝眼睛一刻也不曾从你身上挪开。他用你给他纸和笔写写画画，在你因为他画了什么而微笑起来时，那双蓝眼睛就也漾开笑意。他渐渐地有了笑容，你见到小小的他时就也不总是想到那日的风雪肆虐。他的眼睛会说话，不再是天寒地冻里死气沉沉的湖面，你在里面看到了一种逐渐复苏的东西，仍有些拘谨，但随着他冲你跑过来的脚步变得有了生机。

只是这样的时日并没有持续太久。噩耗来得猝不及防，在暴力与仇恨中不能自拔的父亲死于一场决斗，刀柄从前胸没入后背。你的母亲当场崩溃，一病不起，甚至没有留给你过多悲痛的时间就病逝在昏暗的卧室中。你的家在一夜之间物是人非，等你回过神后站在你面前的是卡普莱夫人。你的姑姑，城中两大家族之一的女主人，怜惜地给你擦掉你自己都不知道什么时候流下来的满脸眼泪。这个动作仿佛让你猛然惊醒，你跑过去拉住一直在一旁垂首不语的男孩，对姑姑央求说这是我弟弟，我已经认他做了弟弟。

你一无所有，只能寄希望于卡普莱家给他可能的庇佑。

夜晚你在卡普莱家临时为你们安置的房间里对着月亮发呆。男孩没有睡觉，固执地在一旁陪着你，你感受到那双蓝眼睛担忧和悲伤的注视。你自言自语一般地说，我以后会不会和我父亲一样？

男孩的力道从背后扑过来抱住你。他的胳膊那样细小，可是他紧紧地搂着你，你感觉得到他的脸贴在你后背摇晃，好像在拼命地说不会，不会。他绕到你身前，拽拽你的胳膊。你茫然地跟着他从地上站起来。这是他第一次主动在你面前做什么。他把你拉到床前，笨拙地比比划划让你早点休息。你眼眶突然红了，悲痛伤心和孤独恐惧在压抑了许久后的现在决堤一样爆发出来，你蜷缩在他肩上哭泣到深夜，仿佛这一刻你才意识到你自己也只是个孩子。他用力抱着你，尽管他的身高只到你的胸口。他的蓝眼睛掉下泪来，他踮着脚抚摸你发抖的背脊。

 

在寄人篱下的日子里你变得沉默。卡普莱先生对外戚的你和连带着住进来的哑巴弟弟不冷不热，鲜少关心，姑姑虽然心疼你的境遇，却也忙于整个家族的大小事务而无暇分神给予诸多照看。你很快学会了隐忍，用冷漠与孤独相处，像一株扎根在大园子角落里的植物，只在夜晚和阴暗潮湿中才冒头生长。

而像是补偿这个极端似的，你在另一方面变得好斗与张扬。曾经父亲教会你凶狠，现在家族告诉你要仇恨。你开始逐渐投身于与蒙太古家族的冲突，隐约觉得好像这样就能在卡普莱中立足，好像冠上这个姓氏并为它而战就可以拥有一个家。

出色的身手使你胜多败少，可你并不快乐，你总是在夜晚一个人缩进被子里。你甚至不知道还有什么念想。男孩的蓝眼睛也变得低落，总是忧心地看着你。你对此感到抱歉，你拍拍他的肩。

但直到有一天你突然把他拉到一旁。你手足无措，心脏怦怦跳，活像一个紧张兮兮的傻小子。你想对他说什么，又涨红了脸，但最终你露出了一个真心实意的笑容。你把你的弟弟揽到怀里。你的千言万语最后化作轻声的嘱咐。

要对表妹好，要照顾她保护她。你这样对他说。

男孩看着你，在你的怀抱里郑重地点头。

从那一天起时间突然不再像度日如年。男孩也一天天长大。最初他是以你弟弟的身份被一同带进了卡普莱家，于是他名义上也是朱丽叶的表哥，至少附近已没有其他的同龄人敢当面对不会说话的他进行欺侮或羞辱。你渐渐放下心来。而朱丽叶，善良的，明亮的朱丽叶，她的年纪小到还不懂你在这个家里的自卑，她用纯粹的喜爱与真诚，带着她心爱的玩具与花环跑到你身边。表哥，表哥。她这样叫你们，热情，快活，发自内心地想要同你们一起玩，拿出她最喜欢的宝贝与她的表哥分享。

你仿佛在那时才头一次看清了这朝夕路过的整片花园是什么样子。你看到了五月的风，你看到了枝头叮咚的鸟鸣。很奇怪，你觉得这些是看不到的，可是你没来由地确信它们都是朱丽叶头发的颜色。

 

成长的时日一晃而过。你成为了卡普莱家年轻一代在外面的领头人，在一切两大家族为了荣誉和仇恨而争斗的时候。你的弟弟，与你同名的男孩不知不觉中个头已经比你还高，在沉默中练就的矫健身手全部用于在冲突发生时站在你身边，成为你的盾与另一支剑。你不止一次地迷惘是否是自己在无形中教了他这些，你主动陷进打斗的中心，却模糊不清地希望他有更好的选择，尽管你自己也不知道更好的选择是什么。 

可是你的弟弟却执意要在那些时候陪在你身边，你劝都劝不走。他不会说话，可那双蓝眼睛，只消看你一眼就仿佛包含了无数的坚持与恳求。你们从小相依为命，他从不主动求人什么，于是此刻他露出这委屈的神色你就拿他没辙，你无奈地揉揉他的脑袋，动作就像小时候那样，他的眼睛里就亮出隐约的光彩。

你的表妹成长成维罗纳最美丽的玫瑰，落落大方的鸟儿，温暖炽热的骄阳。你知道有多少人爱慕着她，并且将来只会更多。你清楚会有无数人渴望她的芳心，盼得她青睐的一瞥。可你从来不敢暴露你的分毫爱意，你把所有的倾慕与珍视都压在心底。你是她的表哥，你出身不高贵，你是得不到家族庇佑的孤儿。

她是你心脏隐秘的、明亮的柔软部位。你会因她的快乐而微笑，因她的低落而难过，可这些你从来没有勇气让她知晓。你在清晨日光尚且稀薄时就出发去城郊为她采来一大捧她喜欢的花，却又不敢亲手送给她，最后你默默将它们种进了她阳台下的园子里。

你的秘密只有你的弟弟一个人知道。虽然你并未主动对他直言，但你觉得他能感觉得到。先天的不能说话让他在其他方面比一般人更为敏锐与善感，而你也并不对他遮掩，他像你最安全的归处，你的一切都可以在他面前坦露而不会遭到轻贱。

只有一次你有些吞吐，但并非是不想说，而是不好意思。那日你在集市上寻得了一个吊坠，精巧的小玩意，打开外壳的盖子就可以在里面稳妥地放置一枚小画像。你把它拿给弟弟看，可仍踟蹰着，脸颊发烫，不知如可开口。可男孩就像明白你的心思似的，他伸手接过吊坠，没等你酝酿好话语就冲你点了点头。你在他低头的瞬间看到那双蓝眼睛里一闪而过的怅然，可随即男孩再次抬起头看向你时脸上已经又是之前的微笑。你想刚才那或许是烛光打在他睫毛上造成的错觉。

男孩只用了两天就完成了。你接过来打开后就看到了放于其中的朱丽叶画像，精致细腻，栩栩如生。你惊叹于他的技艺。在这样一方小小的纸上画出这许多细节并不容易。你知道他会画画，在这之前却一直没有更具体的概念。他的蓝眼睛望着你，像在等待你的笑容，而你看到了他眼眶下面浅浅的黑眼圈。

你走过去拥抱了他。你持续地、用力地搂着他。他在你的怀抱里一颤，然后闭起眼睛，紧紧地地抱住你，好像这一刻的时光下一秒就会溜走。

 

这个吊坠陪了你很久，你只在那次舞会上由于礼服过于贴身，不容易掩盖它才将之取下。舞会上的朱丽叶一袭白裙，光彩耀眼，是全场最美丽的百合，你的弟弟也换上了礼服，看上去有点局促。你看到他，怔愣了一下。你和他相处了太久，彼此太过熟悉，熟悉到你几乎忘了他已经成长得英俊挺拔。你带着几分欣慰地鼓励他大胆自信（尽管你自己都做不到），你说他一定能邀请到喜欢的女孩儿。可他只是轻轻摇头，他的蓝眼睛看着你，又迅速垂下。他推了推你让你去找朱丽叶。

你并没有如愿以偿。你未曾抱有过多不敢肖想的期待，可你仍在心底企盼能和她跳一支舞。你只有这点细小的愿望。在阳台上你一直注视着她的背影，甚至在她刚梳妆完毕下来时牵起她的手转了两圈，你知道这只是礼节和她跟你兄妹间的玩闹，但你依然很快乐，你已经不记得多久没有这样快乐过了，你的心变得轻盈，缓慢从水底上浮，直到蒙太古少爷的出现将那些气泡不由分说地戳破。

你从未在朱丽叶眼中见过这般全然不同的神采，灼灼闪光，喜悦又羞赧，倾注满怀的爱恋。她不曾在面对你时露出过如此神色，让你的心脏痛苦收缩的是你很清楚这神情是最真切的不由自主又一往无前，正如你面对她。只是你远没有她这样的勇气。你眼看着她一步步走向那个罗密欧，眼看着他们互相吸引。她与她的一见钟情缱绻起舞，你僵在原地，血液坠了石头一样冰凉干涸。

你不太记得最后你是怎么回到房间的。你依稀只记得你和姑父吵了一架，和茂丘西奥打了一架，你走在昏暗的走廊里，浑浑噩噩中有人从你身后追来。你失魂落魄了一瞬才转过身，你看到弟弟担忧的蓝眼睛。那眼神过于伤感和苦涩，于是你勉强提起力气冲他笑了笑，捏了捏他的肩膀，让他早些回房休息。但直到你关上房门后都没有听到门外离开的脚步声。

 

可那时的你并未留意到这诸多的细节意味着什么。心脏被掰开揉碎的疼痛让你看不到其他事情。很久以后你时常后悔，如果当时你注意到这些端倪，日后那几年或许就会有所不同。

无论如何在那场舞会之后你的表妹与罗密欧相识相恋，这在当时对朱丽叶来说是一项非常冒进且会触怒姑父的选择，因为显然姑父已有打算应下帕里斯的求婚。可年轻的，勇敢的朱丽叶不管不顾，她像飞鸟挣脱牢笼去飞向她的挚爱，不畏惧断裂的铁栏会划伤她的翅膀。没过多久她就私下与罗密欧在的神的面前交换誓言，并且竟然是洛朗神父亲自主持的婚礼。

接二连三的打击和痛苦蚕食着你的理智，你死命压住它们，你觉得自己被撕扯成两半，一半的你每日都在苦苦与自己斗争，另一半的你只能旁观着看这件事像一场冲刷维罗纳的暴风雨一样迅速酝酿发酵又势不可挡：那场秘密婚礼在两大家族间传开；姑父的怒不可遏与朱丽叶的坦荡不屈；长辈们的极力反对反而逼得朱丽叶与罗密欧两人差点出逃私奔，被人拦下时朱丽叶竟当机立断一把抽出了罗密欧腰间的剑以示决心；两家人态度的软化与动摇，从动摇到叹息，从叹息到妥协。

朱丽叶要正式结婚了。你看着她长大，你默默爱着她，你为着这一丁点藏在心底的可怜温暖做着这个家族向蒙太古复仇的工具。而现在她要嫁给一个蒙太古了。

你觉得自己可笑，觉得这两个家族可笑，你自己置身其中像一个丑态百出的小丑。可笑这从一开始就与你无关的仇恨，被父辈当作用来浇灌你的养分，从整个童年直到现在。你从来没有被给予别的选择。他们那样告诉你，他们那样培养你，现在离了仇恨的你本人又是什么？你深陷在绝望与嫉妒的泥沼，挣扎在外面的那一部分又暴露于茂丘西奥的嘲笑。你开始失控，你甚至写好了决斗战书。那个晚上直到蜡烛燃尽你仍然盯着躺在桌上的匕首。

但你的房门在这时被推开。你的弟弟看到了你桌上的东西，他的眼框红了。他拽了拽你的袖子，执意要带你往外走。你们来到一个许久无人居住的空置小客房。你茫然看向四周，你感到了背后的突然覆盖上来的重量。

你的弟弟从身后搂住你，他的脸贴在你后背上恳求一样地摇头。

你猛然意识到他的用意。你惊醒一般地认出这屋子是多年前你们刚到卡普莱家第一天晚上临时住过的那间。你的亲生父亲死于决斗，那天晚上你空洞地问他你将来会不会和父亲一样，他小小的胳膊从背后搂住你安慰你，无声地对你说不会，不会。

现在的你正在走上父亲的老路。现在的他又一次从身后拉住你。

你的眼睛变得潮湿模糊，你双手捂住它们在地板上跪坐了下来。

 

朱丽叶婚礼的当天你坚持着留到了最后一刻，没有提前离场。你不能在这个日子让朱丽叶伤心和难堪。你喝了很多酒，大概比你这辈子喝过的加起来还要多。过量的酒精烧伤了你的胃，晚上回去你吐了个天昏地暗，到最后已经吐不出东西胃部却仍在痉挛，你吐得呼吸困难，脸色惨白，神志不清中眼泪流了一脸。

最后你差不多是昏迷过去的。后半夜你发起了低烧，额头不停地冒汗。迷迷糊糊中你听到有人在哭，你听到呜咽的、压抑的啜泣。你用力撑开眼皮，你的弟弟坐在床边的地上照看你，握着你的手，眼睛红肿。电光石火间你一下子想到了什么，你浑身脱力仍是撑起身体下床，差点摔在地板上。你顾不上这许多，你握住他的肩膀又捧住他的脸。

他刚才哭出了声音。你第一次听到他的声音。这意味这什么？你昏昏沉沉的大脑费力地抓住这一丝短暂的清醒。这是否是一个他的嗓子——还是其他因素，你不知道——正在逐渐好起来的迹象？

他根本未注意到自己身上的变化，他只是看着你流泪，他递给你水，给你擦拭你满头的虚汗。你像小时候那样搂过他，呢喃错乱地对他重复不会再有人欺负他。你的头沉在他肩膀上再次昏睡过去。

酒精严重过量的损伤加上低烧让你整整两天都半睡半醒。你在第三天彻底醒过来，看到你的弟弟仍陪在你床边。他歪歪扭扭地坐在地上，半个身子伏在床单上睡着了。你把他扶起来的时候他仍未醒，眼窝因疲劳发青和下陷。

你把他抱到床上，小心妥帖地给他盖好被子。你走到房间另一头的拿出那枚吊坠，将朱丽叶的画像取出，你决定不带走它，但这是他为你画的，你不会扔掉。你想了想，将它夹进了桌上的一本诗集里。你小时候偶尔会和弟弟一起读这本诗集，里面的内容你并不全懂，但你在烛灯下读给他听的时候那双蓝眼睛里就透出绵长的光，你们依偎在一起，好像整个维罗纳都变得柔软安宁。你拿出他从小给你写写画画过的纸张，挑了一张大小合适的放进吊坠里，把它重新戴回了脖子上。你坐到桌前简单给姑姑和姑父写了一封辞行信，又出去找到了奶妈，将信交给她，用一个有力的拥抱抚平她的担忧。做完这一切后你又回到房间，慢慢在床前坐了下来。

“你已经长这么大了。”你看了他半晌，轻轻地开口。“我总还是在心里叫你男孩，可你已经长大了。你已经是一个比我优秀得多的男子汉了。”

“那我也就放心了。和蒙太古家的仇恨现在也算是和解，往后应该不会再有人找你麻烦。就算还有，我想也都不会是你的对手，你身手厉害，也比我冷静，彼得他们也喜欢你，会照顾你，奶妈其实也一直很心疼你……你会没问题的。”

“还有，你真的很英俊。你的头发是温暖的金子，你的蓝眼睛是会说话的泉水。虽然没有血缘，但你比我更像一个卡普莱。”

“罗密欧，罗密欧。不管愿不愿意，他是我们的妹夫了。我讨厌他，可是我不得不承认——尽管我一万个讨厌，一万个不情愿——他是个叫人来气的好人。他不会欺负你。他甚至会像朱丽叶待你那样以兄弟之情爱你。”

你沉默了一会儿。

“你会有一个过得比我更像样的生活。”你最后说。“会有很多人爱你。”

你站了起来，走到床边。你弯下腰亲吻弟弟的额头，胸前的吊坠在你的衣服里面贴上心脏。

 

出了家门后你出发得很快。你只带了少量必要的东西就离开了这座你艰难长大的、不知是爱是恨的维罗纳。你策马疾驰，一路出了城门，没有回头。所以你没有看到迟了一步的远远追上来的另一匹马，没有听到马背上的人绝望的无声的呼唤。

你没有看到他眼睁睁看着你的背影消失在远处，等他追到岔路上的时候已经再也没有了你的踪迹。也没有看到他像被抽走了灵魂一样在路边从白天跪到黑夜，手指陷进身下的泥土，长久长久地失声痛哭。

 

 

（下）

 

“若是脚步快些，中途经过老亚里基利的驿站，换一匹精神头足些的马，从这里到维罗纳原先只需十日左右。不过自从那场战事发生以后，西南角一条大路修了防御工事，虽然现在他们人早已撤走，还是留下了好些个坑洼，前前后后足有二三十大块，一逢下雨寸步难行，您恐怕是要从东面绕过去了，兴许会耽搁个那么三四天。”

“认得东面那条道？对，就是离山脚不远那里。现在出发？那太阳落山前便能到山下的村镇落脚。好的先生，祝您路途顺利。到了驿站别忘了换马！”

 

“留神脚下！先生。这台阶在夜晚可不怎么友好，我一直琢磨着找时间翻新重砌一下……您能在这时候赶到真是幸运！再晚些林子里就彻底看不到路啦。您需要点什么？一间客房，当然，当然。要来点浓汤吗？您大概会想要驱驱寒。”

“抱歉，抱歉，原谅我有点兴奋。自打仗以来已经很少有客人来了。人们还是有些后怕，不敢出远门，更别提来我们这样的小村镇……嘿，不瞒您说，我还打算着，要是这里经营不下去，我就去维罗纳碰碰运气！”

“啊，您这也是要去维罗纳吗。那还是个挺吸引人的地方，不是吗？我听说战争刚爆发的时候，维罗纳也混乱了一小阵子，尽管那儿离战场其实有些距离，但还是人心惶惶，在所难免嘛。当时不少人都离开了，可后来又陆续回了去……您也是吗？不是？老天，您的眼睛这是……您是上战场了吗？”

“没有？那就好，那就好。愿上帝保佑您。”

“不不，您的伤疤不吓人，我只是吃惊了一下。您其实没有必要用斗篷帽子遮起来。只是一道痕迹，并没有那么可怕，是不是？给，您的热汤，喝点暖和一下吧。不，您不用额外为这个付我钱，算我请您的！很久没有客人能这样聊天啦。上一次还是一个到处旅行的小商人，从各地带了点好看的玩意，我还从他那买了副画，看，就墙上那张！我很喜欢！”

“哎呀，您这问题可难住我了，我们这种小地方，哪里知道那些画家的名字呢。我只听得那商人说这画原先的主人郁郁寡欢，家里一个家人也没有，像是害怕和人交流似地一句话都不说，只肯点头和摇头，花了他一小番劲儿才买下来。”

“那主人住在哪儿……住在哪儿……我这也不清楚了。但那商人倒也是从维罗纳的方向过来的，您向着那个方向找，我想总没错的！”

 

“不。如果我是你，我不会选择这个天气赶夜路。”

“我劝你还是听一听我这把老骨头的建议。这该死的暴雨天，你的马会在半夜把前蹄踩进泥坑，你会摔断腿。年纪轻轻的眼睛上就有道疤，腿也不想要了？嗯？”

“我在这驿站这么多年，来去匆匆的人见得太多了。尤其打仗以后，每天都有人火急火燎，急着去见心上人儿，好像半夜出发就会让他们安心一样。要我说，早干什么去啦？”

“没有打到这里。否则这地方早就被征用了。维罗纳？那些老儿小儿还是庆幸一番吧。维罗纳城里的一大半人口都是些跟你差不多大的毛孩子，战火倘若烧到那地方，依我看一星期也守不住。再说，一群孩子，干什么天杀的要让他们打仗？要我说，让年轻人上战场都是造孽。”

“你也去维罗纳？从这走也只剩三四天的路。今晚老实待着吧。你当林子里的暴雨是闹着玩的吗？急什么？一座城又不会长腿跑了。管你来去，维罗纳就一直在那儿。”

 

“你找那位画画的先生！”

“我当然知道他啦。我姐姐还从他那里买过画。他偶尔回来我们这里买些东西。”

“不，我猜他不住在维罗纳吧。所以会来这里呀。这个镇子小，可是总比维罗纳要近些。”

“倒也不怎么常来。是不是没有人和他玩？他总是一个人，很久很久才出现一次。姐姐有一次想悄悄给他送花呢，结果准备的那些花儿都谢掉啦，也没等到他再来。姐姐难过了好几天。”

“我不知道他住在哪。我想姐姐也不知道。不过我跟姐姐说，他准是已经有喜欢的人啦。偷偷告诉你，我有一次看到他一个人哭鼻子呢！是不是谁伤他心啦？人们都说人会为了心爱的人掉眼泪。”

 

“三年……两年……三年前。对，三年前。他三年前就在那里住下啦。我认得他，这村子里谁不认得他呢，可怜的孩子。”

“真是不容易，就那么住在路边上，什么都自己做，过了好几个月才把那座老旧的空房子弄得像模像样了起来。”

“不过，说是像模像样，也只是足够遮风挡雨，简单起居罢了。也是最近一年才又弄了个院子，可又哪里比得上维罗纳城里的住宅呢。听说他本来就是从维罗纳出来的。不知道什么缘故，要一个人出来孤零零地住在城外。”

“有人来找的。最初的头半年里有差不多大的年轻人来看他，看起来是从前相识的，好像要劝他回去住。你别看他脸上看着还有些孩子神色，可实际倔得很呢，一个劲儿低着头摇头，铁了心留在这荒郊野外的，又一直一个人哭，这小村子里好几个人见过他坐在屋檐底下抹眼泪了。是了，有一次一位穿红裙子的女孩子来看他，女孩儿很关心他，听说是他表妹。他可真是个温柔的孩子，在表妹面前什么都不表露，只为了让她放心。”

“很多，尤其头一年哭得特别多。最开始在那儿一坐就是一天，他的房子离路边很近，他就缩在房子外头的树底下看着路的那头，像在等什么人似的，听到有骑马声就抬起头看，天天早上红着眼睛出来，晚上又红着眼睛回去。有村民看见他每天这样，觉着奇怪，就过去询问，他也不说话，可眼睛清亮得很，就是总是哭，哭得都肿了。第二天他带了一张画，上面画着一个人，一个男孩，看上去比他大些，他指着画说哥哥，就再也没说其他的。”

“但这样一来有人明白了他的意思，带着他去村里寻一圈，结果也没人见过画像上的男孩。”

“差不多整整一年呢。每天失魂落魄的。年末？大概是快到年末的时候吧，有一阵四五天没见到他，后来才听得其他人说他当时是哭坏了眼睛，没法出门。”

“第二天年初才又偶尔看到他，应该是养好了眼睛了吧。我记得第二年他哭得少点了，是不是？做完了自己的事情就经常坐在那对着路边发呆，目光都没神，好像还没多少人见过他笑过。”

“如何生活吗……他其实做了不少事。他会画画，画了不少。有一次机缘巧合有商人看到了，那些商人眼光很厉害，买了几幅，大约转手卖得不错，日子长了就也时不时有商贾和一些庄园老爷托人委托他作画。但他哪儿也不去，就一直留在这地方，只是在家画好了寄出去。噢，还有，慢慢村里的人对他熟些了，秋收忙碌的时候也会请他来做些活。但他也从来不问价钱报酬，只是点点头，人家给多少就是多少了。”

“唉，这孩子心事太重，住在这地方满脑子都是找他哥哥，哪里还在乎其他事情呢。跟你说，有个传言也不知是真是假，这孩子原本还是卡普莱家的表少爷呢。卡普莱家你听说过吧，维罗纳的有权有势的大家族，早些年和蒙太古两家闹得厉害，近几年倒是消停了些……若是传闻不虚，那怎么说也是大户人家的孩子，何苦一个人出来住在这种地方。村里人看他孤孤单单的，怪让人心疼，就也很少听有人取笑他不会说话——唉，其实大家也都看出来了，他只会说哥哥，除了这便都是点头和摇头，没人听过他说别的。但他生得好看，蓝眼睛漂亮，讨人喜欢，又画得一手好画，有姑娘暗地里喜欢他，又看他孤单，就在有庆典和过节的时候想邀请他一起热闹热闹，他也只是摇头。因为快到年末的时候他总是在外面等到深夜，可能盼着又一年过去了，他哥哥兴许会回来了吧。”

“再后来？再后来就是打仗了。南边发生了战争，你知道，你就是从南边来的，对吗？那阵子所有人都担惊受怕，怕不知什么时候就波及到这里……不少人都携家带口离开了，打算往北方逃，就连维罗纳也走了一些人。有人去劝他最好也尽早搬离，但他怎么也不肯走，还是一直等在那。”

“万幸这仗没有打到这边就结束了。有些没了家的人来到维罗纳，也有些受伤的士兵流落到这附近，不知道什么时候能回家——之前谁想过这些呀，谁又能料到这辈子会发生什么事呢。从别处来维罗纳的过路人在这歇脚，他就给人看画像来问，盼着有什么人见过他哥哥。有一回有个从战场附近逃到这儿的人说看着有点眼熟，说在逃走之前好像见过一个长得差不多的人，但军队很快就打进来了，到处都是人们在奔逃和尖叫，一片混乱，那人也不知道后来怎样了。那孩子当场脸上没了血色，站都站不稳，差点晕过去。其他人花了好大劲儿劝，纷纷说当时场面那么乱，谁能看清谁长什么模样呢。之后好多天都没有人见到那孩子出门，再看见他的时候整个人瘦了一圈，没了魂儿似的。”

“是啦，现在还住在那儿呢。又像第一年那样天天望着这条路的另一头。他大概是打算一直这么等下去了。唉，跟你说，他总让我想起很多年前的我儿子——说什么都要跑去罗马写诗。有的人就是这样的，认定了什么就是一辈子，再也不会变啦。”

 

你远远就看到了那座小房子。

你将马拴在树下，闭上眼睛深呼吸了一口。你把脸上残留的水滴抹干。你刚才去河边哭了一场，又用河水拍脸，试图让眼睛看上去不那么红肿。可这其实无关紧要，因为你知道你眼睛上那道丑陋的疤痕会遮住其他一切痕迹。你犹豫着要不要用斗篷或眼罩把右眼遮起来。

越接近那里你脚下越发颤，你加快了速度，到了近前却又放轻了脚步。院子里静悄悄的，安静得只听到远处树叶的声响，屋子的门虚掩着，看不清里面。你吞咽了一口，抬手敲门，心脏的鼓动敲击耳膜。

难耐的等待并没有持续很久，没有丁点动静的十几秒过去后你开始担心，叫了他一声后就推门进了去。房子里没有人，可一瞬间你就又红了眼圈——这屋子里家具和物件的布局与你在卡普莱家的房间一模一样。你抬眼看到立在一旁的画板，走过去看了几页，眼泪终究是堵不住，在你毫无知觉的时候已经落在了纸上，洇湿了一小片角落。

那些纸上画的全是你——是你几年前的模样，是你们从小到大的时光，三年前的你最多。他对你容貌的记忆被你停留在了你离开的那一年。

可你知道现在的你已经不是他画中的样子。差点让你丢了一只眼睛的那一剑在你脸上留下了永久的印记。他会不会认出你？你会不会吓到他？你靠着墙缓慢地坐了下来，你打算在这里等他，长途跋涉的劳顿和飘忽的思绪终究还是让你陷入了沉睡。不知过得多久，恍惚间你听到细碎的刷拉声，这声音让你想到你路途中经过的大片的芦苇与种植着细长绿草的花野。你睁开眼睛，眼前的地板上洒了一片你叫不上名字的漂亮植物，但你确信你在他的画中见到过它们；一双手在上面笨拙地、慌张地游移，似乎是想把它们捡起来，可那些手指颤抖得厉害，几只茎叶被拾起又掉落回去。但那双手还是徒劳地尝试着，好像不这样就无处安放。叶子上出现了从上面落下的水滴，他始终深深低着头没有抬起来，水迹却越来越多，像雨点一样噼里啪啦的眼泪一颗一颗砸在那些脉络间。

你伸出手去覆盖在了他的一只手上。他立刻僵住了。随后他的肩膀爆发出猛烈的颤抖，他哭得喘不上气，他用另一手捂住眼睛。你只看到他头顶的金发跟着一起抖动。你到现在都还没有看到他的正脸；你看到了他因为你而痛哭的无数日夜。

“抬起头，让我看看你。”你抚摸他的脸颊，就像你们小时候那样。你的声音很轻，轻到它们几乎要淹没在你自己的哽咽里。“让我看看你。”你轻声细语。“你也看看我，好不好？”

他只是哭泣着、使劲地抓着你的手。他抓得那么用力，像是对松手充满恐惧，他还是没有抬头，好像一抬头就会发现他认错了人——他宁愿把这一刻无止尽地持续下去，也不敢面对一个梦境的湮灭。

你使劲将他揽进怀里。你的满眼泪水淌进他的颈间。他在你的手臂里发出模糊的呜咽，他哭得过于厉害，几乎无法在你肩上靠稳。你抚摸着他发抖的背脊，你在他的耳边珍重地道歉。你亲吻他耳边的碎发，你亲吻他这三年的岁月。你感受着你的弟弟。他又长高了。他很瘦。他体重有点轻。他的头发长了些许。他颈后的发梢里有两颗年轻的浅浅的雀斑。你的眼泪从它们旁边滚落下去。

你不再急于让他抬起头。他等这一刻等了太久。现在的你很清楚他为什么留在这维罗纳的郊外一直不肯走。他与你重逢的唯一指望就是在这里等你回来。否则天地之大，他该去哪里找你？哪怕在一个分岔小道上的前后擦身就可能是一辈子的错过。他选择留在这里等你。

当初你离开的时候你希望他会有一个比你更好的生活——他做得很好，他长大了，他甚至有了自己的事业。他克服了那么多先天的困难啊，他孤独地、倔强地从困顿之地生长了起来，以无声为歌，浇筑以沉默的勇敢。可此刻他在你的胸前哭湿了衣襟。

你久久地搂着他。你可以抱着他到黄昏日落，再到第二日的清晨天明。你们有很多很多的故事可以彼此讲述。如果他愿意，你可以带他走，这些年你打拼出了一点自己的基业，你还可以轻松地跟他讲讲你的疤痕是怎么来的，走前你们可以一起去看望一下朱丽叶；如果他想留下来，你也可以和他一起重新留在维罗纳……但这都是之后的事情了。此时你愿意让这一刻延续到光阴的尽头，永无止息。他或许下一秒就会抬起头，或许会再哭上一个小时。他会看清你眼睛上那道将你容貌改变甚大的疤痕，但你已了然这不会令他觉得骇人；你将会终于再次看到那双蓝眼睛，坚忍，又执拗，从河流的另一头始终凝望着你的方向，成为你永久的归处。

你觉得胸口的吊坠在你们怀抱的温度间发热了起来。你甚至不愿意松手去把脸上的眼泪抹干。他会抬起头来，这将是你们的重逢。这是你们的重逢。

你看到了那双蓝眼睛。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
